militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander V. Acebo
|birth_place =Barre, Vermont, U.S. |death_date = }} |death_place =Wells, Maine, U.S. |resting_place =Hope Cemetery, Barre, Vermont |party =Republican |education =Bryant College |spouse =Lorraine Nancy Sauter (m. 1950, div. 1974) Helen (Morrie) Franco (m. 1974, div. 1982) Donna K. Murray (m. 1987, div. 1997) |children =3 |allegiance = |branch =United States Army |serviceyears =1946-1949 |rank =Staff Sergeant |battles =Occupation of Japan }} Alexander Valentino "Tino" Acebo (September 5, 1927 – April 11, 2019) was an American politician who served for over 20 years as Vermont State Auditor. Biography Alexander Valentino Acebo was born in Barre, Vermont on September 5, 1927. His parents, Fermin Acebo and Lorraine Elvira (Lastra) Acebo, were natives of Spain who immigrated to Vermont. He was educated in Barre and graduated from Spaulding High School in 1946, where he played baseball, basketball, and football. Acebo served in the United States Army beginning in 1946, including a posting to Japan during the post-World War II occupation. He attained the rank of Staff Sergeant in the Finance Corps, and was discharged in 1949.Vermont Legislative Directory and State Manual, published by Vermont Secretary of State, 1992, page viii In 1952 Acebo graduated from Bryant College in Providence, Rhode Island, receiving a Bachelor of Science degree in business administration.Commencement Program, Bryant College, published by the college, 1952, page 5 After graduating, Acebo was employed as an accountant at Modern Printing Company in Barre. Active in local civic affairs, Acebo served as a member of the Barre City School Board, including time as the board's chairman.Vermont Year Book, published by National Survey, 1969, page 127 Acebo began work in the State Auditor's office in 1961. He was serving as chief staff auditor in 1970 when incumbent Robert T. King died in office.Newspaper article, Chief Auditor Named, by United Press International, published in Bennington Banner, February 7, 1969 Maurice T. Keefe, the Deputy State Auditor, declined Governor Deane Davis's appointment to the State Auditor's position. Davis then offered it to Acebo, who accepted. (Keefe continued to serve as Acebo's Deputy.) Acebo was also selected by the Vermont Republican Party as its nominee for Auditor in the 1970 election.Newspaper article, Acebo Nominated As Auditor, by United Press International, published in Bennington Banner, September 22, 1970 In November, 1970 Acebo was elected to a full term. He won reelection every two years until 1990, and served from September 1970 to January 1993. He did not run for reelection in 1992. Retirement and death In retirement Acebo relocated to Wells Beach, Maine. Acebo died in Wells, Maine on April 11, 2019. He was interred at Hope Cemetery in Barre. Family In 1950, Acebo married Lorraine Nancy Sauter of Madison, Connecticut. They were the parents of three children, Wendy, Lynn Anne, and Mollie, and divorced in 1974. Later that month, Acebo married Helen (Morrie) Franco (1928-2003). They divorced in 1982, and in 1987, Acebo married Donna K. Murray. They divorced in 1997. Notes References Category:1927 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Bryant University alumni Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Vermont Republicans Category:School board members in Vermont Category:State Auditors of Vermont Category:Military personnel from Vermont Category:Military personnel from Maine Category:Military personnel from Vermont Category:Burials in Vermont Category:American politicians of Spanish descent